


「拉二+红茶咕哒」迦中有擅口技者      瑟瑟的小黄段子，不长纯属娱乐，不喜勿入。

by Gilgamesh1



Category: fgo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilgamesh1/pseuds/Gilgamesh1
Kudos: 15





	「拉二+红茶咕哒」迦中有擅口技者      瑟瑟的小黄段子，不长纯属娱乐，不喜勿入。

※R向，轻微瑟瑟的小黄段子。  
※如题是拉二咕哒和红茶咕哒的场合。  
※很短但不要脸，不能接受者勿入。

（一）

以防止被太阳的光芒灼伤为由，奥兹曼迪亚斯用黑布蒙上了那双和自己颜色相同的眼睛。  
他坐在高高的王座上将立香禁锢在双腿间，娇小的少女跪坐在法老脚边，柔若无骨的手轻轻摸索着。  
白皙的指尖抚过褐色的腹肌，精致的纹理令人心潮澎湃，他轻笑一声，引领她前往正确的方向。  
“咔哒。”  
腰带解开的声音有些突兀，立香红着脸直起身，黑暗让她失去了方向感，半天对不准那根隆起的肉棒。  
法老用手撑着下巴，耐心的看着笨拙的少女。  
终于，粉嫩的舌尖在龟头上轻舔了两下，把粗黑的巨物含入口中。  
色差带来的视觉冲击打乱男人的呼吸，他轻轻吸着气，感受着立香小心翼翼的爱抚。  
她的技术并不算好，但努力的收起牙齿，舌尖碾开每一寸褶皱，服从且卖力。  
来不及吞咽的口水顺着柱身滑落，再被粉舌舔净吞下，他握住自己的物什，在立香的鼻尖上蹭了两下，再送入少女紧窄的小嘴。  
前端没有一秒休息的机会，每一个敏感点都被嘬着，柔软的舌头在上面的小孔来回舔弄。  
“唔…”  
滚烫的精液在口中爆发，咕嘟咕嘟的吞咽声极大程度的取悦了男人，他怜爱的摸了摸立香的下巴，将恋恋不舍的性器抽出。

“好孩子，接下来让余来疼爱你。”

（二）

深色的手指从鲜艳的发丝中穿过。  
卫宫站着，居高临下的看着坐在沙发上还要抬头才能含住自己的立香。  
“很辛苦吗？”  
优越的性器将那张小嘴撑的鼓鼓的，无论她多么卖力，也依然无法全部含进去。  
湿漉漉的眼睛和他对视，少女摇了摇头。  
“哈——”  
她刚想缓口气，对方的肉棒就主动顶入口中。  
隐隐被激起的施虐欲，想看立香哭。  
硕大的前端激烈的顶着喉咙处的软肉，闷痛和异物入侵的感觉让她止不住干呕。  
小姑娘期期艾艾的推搡着他的小腹，企图唤醒卫宫的良知，生理性的泪水顺着眼角流下，好不凄惨。  
那根恐怖的肉棒却毫不怜惜，大开大合的发泄着日渐难以满足的情欲。  
猛的抽出顶入，偶尔她拒绝的将嘴合上，还是被龟头撬开唇缝，长驱直入。  
又一个深顶，就在立香以为他要射在自己嘴里的时候，鼓胀到极点的性器抽了出来。  
大手握住粗黑的肉棍快速的套弄了两下，浓稠黏腻的精浆喷射而出。  
乳白色的液体粘在立香干净的发丝和清纯的小脸上，睫毛几乎被黏住，她艰难的睁开眼，有些幽怨的含住对方依然坚挺的情欲，将其上残留的精液舔干净。  
“满意了？卫宫士郎先生。”  
指尖嫌弃的沾了一点自己的体液，他将肉棒贴上立香的脸。  
“没大没小，是卫宫先生。”  
“怎么了，士郎君，这样会让你更有感觉吗？”  
失去了得到前戏的机会，他用力顶入立香紧窄的穴内，插弄的力道大的惊人。

“你就是欠操。”


End file.
